


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe- Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sad, bit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi hated the rain.And will always be.





	Rain

Levi hated the rain.

It remembered him the day Farlan and Isabel died. All the rain fogging his mind that day, his anger overpowering than his forlorn feeling, the only need of killing Erwin, the one he blamed for everything, rushed through his veins. That was before. Now Levi follows Erwin in every path the blonde goes. Still, he hated the rain. The pouring droplets of water from the clouds made no sense as it is such a hassle in their daily lives, with all the wet ground, the gross mud everywhere, Levi just wanted the rain to never exist. The rain makes everything feel so slow, so weary, so fucked up and so cold that no warmth can equal his longing for them. He hated the rain so badly. 

Levi hated the rain.

Grey clouds covering the once blue sky with all the sunshine, droplets of water gliding on the glass window, lightning strikes every now and then, it felt so cold. The warmth surrounding the Commander's office was of no help to Levi. He wondered if he has coldblood under all the clothing. Their uniforms were not as of customized to provide warmth equally as the sun would give so he cannot give a bitch about it. 

The smell and taste of his black tea filled his nose and made his stomach feel warm for a second. Levi wanted to go out, have a feel of fresh air, or train- just something to take the edge off though he cannot do anything but mope around in this weather. Erwin who seemed to acknowledge his unlikeliness in rain played a smirk on his face, something he always do when he notice the Captain mourning for the sun going missing, Levi caught the smirk but made no comment about it. It looked like the Commander enjoys the rain unlike he does.

What's good about rain anyway aside from its inconvinience to everyone? Why does some children, even soldiers, likes to play in the rain? Why do everyone feel happy with the rain?

"Something in your mind, love?" Erwin smiled, glancing at him in seconds, then went back into neatly stacking his signed papers in a corner of his desk. With one hand, he still mustered the neatness of his arrangements which made a swell of proudness fill his heart. 

The endearment caused the raven-haired Captain roll his eyes. Endearments are not his thing but he didn't comment anything when his lover called him that, Levi had gone used to it. "Just wondering why everyone likes rain so much." Levi said monotonously, not even sparring Erwin a glance from his answer. He knew he would be meeting Erwin's blue bright eyes, it would make him crave for sunlight to come. 

"Because it's calm." 

It wasn't even an answer, more like a suggestion in Levi's ears. He cannot blame the man though, everyone has a different say on that question. 

Levi scoffed, the teacup in hand had gone cold felt heavy. "Bullshit."

"Its a nuisance."

"It is, I agree."

"Do you like rain?"

Erwin gave him a slight smile. "I do."

"Why?" There are handful of which Levi knew doesn't like rain. He just cannot understand why those who like it. 

"I feel like the clouds are mourning over the deaths of our comrades. Please don't find it awful in your head, just that..." Erwin chuckled, a bit more sadly. "My father once said to me that the rain is the unshed tears of the people who cannot feel, those who died, those who cry in discreet. And I'm one of them. I also feel, Levi. I just don't show it."

"Do you think...I'm also one of them? One of you?"

"Everyone is, Levi."

"Doesn't make sense."

"Everything does."

\--

"He didn't listen to me." 

Hange stood there motionless, head down low, hope gone. They both thought - wanted - to leave Erwin behind, to give hope, to give commands, here in the Corps, where they know he'll be safe and alive but no- Erwin wanted to go. Of course, he will. Of course...

And they both have nothing to do about it.

Levi tried to talk to him, forced, threatened to cut his legs if he didn't listen. Erwin is just determined to go. He was afraid. Yes, the Levi Ackerman, everyone knew is afraid. Humanity's Strongest Soldier is afraid. 

To lose him. To lose someone. To be left alone. 

That night, Levi found his arms embracing the man who gave him everything. His heart feel heavy, wanting to force everything is just a dream in his mind, that everything is an illusion. The Titans, the deaths, the burden- everything. They both stood there in the middle of Erwin's quarters, embracing each other. Erwin knew this will be the last. Erwin knew, and he feel sorry. 

"Please change your mind..." Levi never begged. No, his pride is too much for that but now, he's begging. Something that Levi would do once in his lifetime. "...please."

"I'm sorry, Levi. I can't..."

"Promise me, whatever future lies ahead of us, you'll find me."

"And I will. Forever will."

The embrace tightened, and Levi for once, cried.

\---

Erwin's body laid on the bed. Cold, bloodied, dead.   
Levi's fear came true. Though he knows, he knows, this is what Erwin wants.

As though the clouds are mourning, it began to rain. It poured fast, heavy, wetting almost everything. 

Levi hated the rain.


End file.
